


The Spare Key

by pinkandcurvy, theartificialwolf



Series: Vixie RP Fics [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandcurvy/pseuds/pinkandcurvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: The last thing Trixie Mattel wanted to come home to after a bar fight is a house guest, but since all of her friends know where she keeps her spare key, she shouldn't really be surprised. But when her house guest turns out to be the one friend she's always wanted a little more with, perhaps things aren't so bad after all. But Violet isn't really flirting with her, is she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing rp between us and we don't know how long it will last.

Trixie pulled her phone from her purse, the large screen automatically lighting up at her touch, and slid her fingers across the dots to unlock it. From the front of the car that she’d called, a girl was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the soft beat from the radio. It was nice to have an uber driver that didn’t try to force some awkward conversation for once, especially after how wild the night that Trixie had just endured had been. It seemed nearly impossible, what with the familiar blaring of car horns and the blurring of streetlights against the deep blue sky, that not long ago she’d been ripping out the hair extensions of some girl at a bar and was being clawed at by acrylic nails. If it hadn’t been for one of the bartenders kicking her out, things might’ve gotten more intense, but she had to admit that she was glad that it’d been cut off where it was.”

Huffing, Trixie opened her snapchat, turning on her flash to take a video of her face for inspection - she chose the ignore the overly obvious glance of disapproval that was shot to her through the driver’s mirror. She wasn’t looking too bad, really. Sure, her makeup was screwed, and her left cheek had a small cut and was swelling, but other than that, Trixie didn’t look too much like she’d just gotten into a fistfight… Right? Trixie clicked the X at the top of the screen, deleting the snap, and began, instead, to scroll through her unopened messages disinterestedly. 

“We’re here.” 

Trixie’s bangs bounced as she whipped her head back up - she hadn’t even noticed the stopping of the car - and smiled. It took her less than a moment to fish out a twenty and leap out before the driver had time to count for cash back. 

As the car pulled away, she was left in the darkness, the walkway to her doorstep being only dimly lit by the motion-detecting lamps that she’d had installed along the sides. The first thing Trixie noticed was the light shining through her kitchen window - she was certain she’d turned everything off when she left - and the second, upon further, silent, inspection, was that the spare key that she kept hidden in a faux brick was absent from its position. This wouldn’t have been that big of an issue (almost all of her friends knew the spot of the key and dropped by very liberally) had it not been for the mess she was. Most of the people she associated with were like her; rich, beautiful, and polished - she didn’t dare to think what any of them would think upon seeing her in a state such as this. Cursing to herself silently, Trixie pulled her own keys out with shaky hands, twisting them in the knob and pushing the door open with slight hesitancy.

“Hello? Violet? Kim? Who’s over?” After a beat, Trixie wrinkled her nose while simultaneously closing and locking the door behind her, “And what are you baking?”

 

“In here, bitch!” Violet called playfully. She hummed as she worked away at her sables, occasionally wiping her hands on her vintage frilly pink apron. Violet continued to talk, not looking up from her cookie dough. “Fame and I just got back from visiting Ali in Paris and I can’t sleep. Ugh. Jetlag is the literal worst. Figured I’d grace you with my presence. And sables. You- oh my god!”

Violet’s perfectly manicured hand came to cover her mouth as she finally caught a glimpse of her friend. Trixie’s normally precise makeup had been mussed, if Violet didn’t know any better, deliberately. Violet wiped the butter residue from her hands and motioned Trixie to sit down at the kitchen table as Violet began to get her friend a glass of water. 

“What happened?” 

Violet frowned and began to wonder what could have possibly happened. She and Fame had only been gone for a week and a half. As much as she claimed the contrary, she’d kinda missed Trixie during her Paris sojourn with Fame. Though truth be told, Trixie would not have appreciated all the fashion archives and museums like Fame did. 

And while Fame had her husband to reunite with, Violet hadn’t been in the mood to go back to an empty house while jetlagged and ready to party, so the obvious logical conclusion was to go to Trixie’s. She’d gotten the spare key out of the fake brick and found that her friend wasn’t home, but Violet didn’t want the groceries she’d just purchased to go to waste so she’d made herself right at home and made the spinach and gruyere quiche that was sitting on the counter cooling, and then made a beautiful sable dough. 

Looking at her friend now though, Violet couldn’t help but express her concern. “Looks like someone really beat your mug. Did you a favor. You look better than usual.” 

Violet smiled halfway. “But seriously, are you okay? Want me to get you some ice?”

 

Laughing dryly at Violet’s attempt at humour, Trixie leant her elbows against the counter and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it’s whatever. Just some terrible-ass dancer at the club flailing her arms. You know how it is,” she took the glass of water offered to her gratefully - being kicked out had sobered her up a little, but she could still feel a little buzz going on in the pit of her stomach. It helped that she hadn’t drunk too much in the first place, she supposed; it was a rule that she enforced with herself that she never drank more than one drink while she was out alone, especially at night.

Trixie, though she normally would’ve lived to talk about drama, wasn’t sure if she really would be able to explain the situation to Violet without diving into certain elements of her life that were better left untold, so she desperately racked her brain for a topic to switch to. She knew that Fame and Violet had been in Paris, so perhaps that would be something she could bring up? 

As she chewed on the inner part of her cheek, Trixie fiddled with the ends of her hair nervously. Skirting subjects had never been her strong suit.

“How was Paris? I haven’t been in so long - did you buy anything cute?” It’d been much too long since Trixie had gotten a chance to talk to Violet - really talk to her - so it wasn’t hard for her mouth to take over with a stream of questions about her trip. They hadn’t gotten to do much except text, since they were both busy enough as it was, with the additive that they were in completely different countries. Sure, Trixie had Farrah and Pearl to hang around, but their frequent visits to various shops hadn’t been the same without Violet’s unfiltered feedback - Fame was missed too, undoubtedly, she was a huge contributor of ideas for Trixie’s own store, but it was just.. different. Trixie might’ve teased Violet endlessly, and visa verse, to the point where an outsider could interpret it as a feud, but there was never any fire behind anything Trixie said or did. It was all humour, despite how it may’ve appeared. Pulling off one of her falsies, Trixie offered a tight smile. 

Violet certainly didn’t look jet-lagged. But then, she never looked anything less than perfect, did she? She was like the black haired dominatrix barbie fantasy that every hormonal teenager strove after. To be fair, her hair was a little blown (probably from getting off the plane), but it gave her an edge that she didn’t always show. It was akin to seeing Sasha the first day after she’d shaved her head, but softer, less of a statement and more of a relaxed ‘I don’t give a shit right now and it doesn’t matter’ thing. Trixie smiled. It suited her.

 

“You get too close to Katya doing her version of the chicken dance again?” Violet snorted. Figured. Katya didn’t even need alcohol to have a good time. Violet could already picture Katya’s flailing limbs and Trixie getting caught in the crossfire. Violet grinned and shook her head at the mental image. 

“I made quiche if you want some. Veggie, even. Spinach and gruyere.” Violet indicated the dish cooling on the counter. She usually wasn’t one to go out of her way for Trixie’s chosen diet, but she’d missed the blonde, even if she’d never admit to such a thing. “You look like you could do with a little pick me up. Is there something you want to talk about? I’m being serious here. You can always talk to me, you know that right?”

Violet put away her sable dough in the fridge as it was too soft to bake anyway, and cut herself a small piece of quiche. She joined Trixie at the kitchen table. “Paris was amazing, but when isn’t it? Ali and Guillaume did a couple shoots with me and Fame and we went to the Crazy Horse of course.” Violet grinned. “And oh honey, you know I did some shopping. I went to one of Dita’s favorite corset and lingerie makers. The stuff I got, fuck… Any man will get a boner after seeing me in these new pieces. Can’t wait to show you, and you know, outshine you.” Violet smirked. 

“Anyway, how have things been here? You and Pearl pick up any hot daddies while we were gone? I saw Farrah’s insta.” Violet shot Trixie a conspiratorial look. “I knew the boys would be all over her in that sexy unicorn get up. I need to get her a unicorn tail butt plug though. That’s the finishing touch she needs. Want to go with me to the sex shop tomorrow to pick it up?”

That was a reasonable enough excuse to get Trixie possibly to go with her to a sex shop. Farrah did need a tail plug to complete her look and then Violet could also see what kind of stuff Trixie gravitated towards. What Violet would do with that particular information once she had it though, she had no idea. But first Trixie had to accept though. 

“There’s a new sex shop by that vegetarian restaurant I know you wanted to check out…” Violet trailed off, knowing Trixie would get what she was implying. “What do you say, Tracy?”

 

Trixie picked at Violet’s slice of quiche with her broken manicure, being much too exhausted to care to grab her own. Thankfully, Violet didn’t seem to mind much, since she continued to ramble on about this and that, which Trixie was very grateful for - even if Violet was oblivious, it was nice to not have the subject pushed.

“No new daddies - not for me, at least. I think Pearl met somebody, though. She’s been super secretive and on edge whenever I joke about relationships or whatnot. She’s always been a terrible liar. It’s kind of funny, actually.” Trixie smiled down at the table and rolled her eyes, but her smile faltered when she felt the pain from her cheek intensify for a moment. She was going to have a pretty nasty bruise, that was for sure. 

It took her a moment to process exactly when Violet had said, but as soon as she’d gotten it through her mind, Trixie’s eyes widened in surprise. Sure, Violet was always pretty upfront with everything, so it shouldn’t have been a shock to hear such an invitation, yet it had still somehow taken Trixie by surprise. “I mean, uh-” she smiled and scoffed, trying to appear less on edge. If there was one think she didn’t want to do, it was make a fool of herself in front of Violet. “Sure! Fair warning: I haven’t, like.. explored sex shops that much, so I probably won’t be much help with finding things, but, uh, yeah, I’m down. Sounds cool.” Trixie shot Violet a smile before returning her focus to the quiche slice, that of which was now mostly gone.

 

Violet grinned. “No _new_ daddies? An old one then maybe?” She laughed. “And Pearl is such a shit liar. You could catch her with dick in her mouth and she’d still deny it.” Violet took a bite of her quiche. “Shea and Sasha get together yet? Their sexual tension makes me want to lock them in my basement for a night. And we all know what’s in my basement.” Violet waggled her brows. 

Trixie was picking off her quiche and Violet honestly didn’t mind. At least Trixie was eating her cooking. Violet was a pretty decent cook when she devoted the time to it, but she just rarely found herself with time to cook. 

Violet chortled. Of course Trixie hadn’t been to a sex shop before. “Figures I would get to take your sex shop cherry, Trix. You have used a sex toy before though right?” Violet paused. “You’re not like, saving yourself for marriage or Jesus or something right?” Their friend Kim had recently revealed that she was a virgin, much to Violet’s surprise and suddenly Violet wasn’t so sure. She’d definitely seen Trixie make out with other people and go on dates, but she was never the one to take trade home. At least, not that Violet saw. But she was usually one of the first to leave with a hot daddy she’d ride for the night. 

Violet tried to smile reassuringly. “I mean, I can certainly show you around a sex shop. And uh, I know your birthday’s coming up. Maybe you could pick out a present?” At Trixie’s expression, Violet suppressed a laugh. “They have vanilla stuff like lube and candles and massage oil too. You don’t have to get a Black Pearl. Unless you want to.”

Something was definitely off with Trixie but Violet couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Maybe after their visit to the sex shop tomorrow, Violet would have a better idea. Or maybe it would go away after a good night’s sleep. 

Trixie took the last bite of quiche from Violet’s plate and Violet realized she should probably head home now. But she found herself still seated at Trixie’s kitchen table, searching for an excuse to ask to stay the night, if only to crash on the couch, even if she’d much prefer to share the bed with Trixie. 

"I can’t believe you still have that busted mug on. Want me to grab your makeup wipes for you? Are you sure you’re ok? I could stay the night if you want. Protect you from Katya’s flailing limbs.”

 

“Oh, god, no, nothing like that. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with saving yourself, of course, that’s just not.. I don’t think I could do that,” Trixie forced a small laugh, “Not that I sleep around, either! I just don’t.. Do it as often? But I have! Once again, there’s nothing at all wrong with sleeping around, I just-” catching Violet’s inquisitive, raised eyebrow, Trixie forced another laugh. “I’m going to shut up before I dig myself into a hole.”

There was definitely much less hostility coming from Violet’s teasing gaze than Trixie might’ve expected, but she was still a little on edge, though she wasn’t sure why. She might not have talked about sex regularly, but it had never been something that she was uncomfortable discussing. “A present? From a sex shop? Oh, honey.” Trixie’s eyes rolled as she tried to calmly veer her jumpiness back downwards. “I don’t even know what to get from something I’m used to - like a Sephora. How on earth would I know what to get from a sex shop?” Picking at one of her falsies, Trixie suppressed another laugh in a last-ditch attempt to try to make this encounter a little less awkward. It was fruitless but worth a shot. 

“You probably know my house better than I do at this point. I think I should wash my face alone, but thanks for the offer, mom.” Teasingly sticking her tongue out, Trixie stood from her seat at the table, jerking her head to motion for Violet to follow her. “Did you want to sleep in my room? I can take the ground if you’d like. Oh! Yeah, that’s something to tell you: I bought a new couch, and what do ya know? It’s not pre-constructed. I’m having Kim come over to help with it later this week.” As she made her way back to her room, Violet hot on her trail, Trixie kicked her shoes ahead of her, landing them sloppily next to her vanity table. “Make yourself at home.” 

Trixie hoped that Violet chose to keep with her semi-ignorant streak and miss her avoidance of the looming question. Maybe she’d talk to Violet about it tomorrow, who knew? But, for right now, she wasn’t sure how Violet would respond to knowing what’d gone down. Some things were best put off for later.

 

Violet raised a brow at Trixie’s awkward babbling about sex. So, she wasn’t a virgin but she wasn’t as sexual as Violet and that was fine. 

Violet could sense that Trixie was uncomfortable and atypically, Violet didn’t press too much. “I mean, you never know until you see for yourself. You might find some sparkly pink dildo or fleshlight that you just can’t live without to complete your Barbie fantasy.” Violet smirked. “But you know, if you don’t see anything, I’ll take you to Sephora. Or you know, just get you a gift card. I hear for a $50 gift card you can get a free makeover. You could definitely do with one,” she teased. 

Violet spared only a single backwards glance as they left the kitchen a mess but she followed Trixie to her bedroom a little more eagerly than necessary. “Don’t be silly, Trace. You have a queen sized bed. Big enough to share. I know I’m a rotted cunt but I’m not that rotted to kick you out of your own bed. Even if you don’t have a couch right now. I hadn’t gone back there to see. But serves you right for ordering online.”

Violet stripped off her own heels and put them neatly on the floor. She pulled off her frilly apron and hung it up behind the door. She browsed Trixie’s wardrobe and finding nothing acceptable to her fashion sense, she stripped down to just her underwear, which today happened to be a nude thong. 

Violet took her hair down and shook it out. Something was clearly bothering Trixie but Violet wasn’t sure if she should ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. Violet heard Trixie returning and she looked over her shoulder at her. 

Trixie’s eyes immediately darted to Violet’s shapely ass, and honestly, who could blame her? Violet knew she had a great ass and she didn’t mind having it stared at. 

“Shall we get under the covers and turn off the light?”

 

Trixie had chosen not to protest to Violet’s suggestion that they share her bed, despite the weird - not bad - feeling it stirred in her stomach, opting instead for indifferent silence as she slipped into a nightie that was laying on the floor of her bedroom’s bathroom. The rest of her makeup didn’t take long to remove since most of it had already been wiped off at the club, so she tossed the dirtied makeup wipes towards the trash can and switched off the light, heading back into the main bedroom where she was met with the sight of Violet’s perfect ass, just out in the open, covered only by a tiny, nude thong. She tried her hardest not to stare, really, but there were just some bottoms that nobody could look away from and Violet’s happened to be one of them. Trixie’s breath hitched for a moment.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” almost with a reluctance (that of which Trixie would gladly deny if she had to), Trixie tore her eyes from Violet and instead focused on the bedazzled light switch just to her right. She didn’t dare to make eye contact with Violet, in case the other had noticed her staring. But god, that ass. The weird feeling that’d surprised Trixie earlier at Violet’s suggestion of sharing a bed rolled back up, along with a surge of heat to her newly bare cheeks. “Do you need anything before I pass out? A glass of water? The password to the secret safe that I definitely have been hiding all of these years with millions of dollars? Anything?”

Trixie was grateful for the darkness - interrupted barely by moonlight through her rose-tinted windows - it was an extra restraint from the odd urge she had to keep her eyes on Violet, any part of her, really. She couldn’t say that it was something she was used to, the feeling, but if it hadn’t been for the part of her mind that she kept closeted, it wouldn’t have necessarily been a distasteful thought process. With a shake of her head, Trixie brushed it off as being due to the hectic night and began making her way towards her bed, where Violet had already settled into a half-sitting position. Trixie’s heart raced at the realisation that Violet had probably been watching her as she’d been trying to clear her mind - Violet must’ve thought she’d gone completely off her rocker, she was usually so much more composed and controlled around others. The only one in their little social “group” that’d seen Trixie lose her cool was Katya, but they didn’t speak about that.

 

Violet grinned as Trixie stared at her ass. She loved the attention after all. All too soon though, they were getting into bed. “Nah, I don’t need anything. Not now anyway. Maybe a condom for when I wake with your massive morning wood in my asscrack,” Violet teased. “Night Tracy.”

Violet lay on her stomach but she was turned towards Trixie. She knew that her friend was a clingy sleeper and she half hoped that she’d actually wake with Trixie’s boner in her back. Not that she’d say that. But Violet could feel herself get a little heated at the thought of Trixie’s dick getting kinda close to Violet’s asscrack. But that was stupid right? 

Violet had just gotten back from Paris, where she’d gotten so much trade that Fame had been not so subtly jealous, needling Violet about her loose her hole would be getting. Surely there was no reason for her to be craving Trixie’s dick, other than the fact that she knew Trixie was well endowed and Violet was a total size queen. 

Violet looked over and realized, even in the darkness, that Trixie was still staring at her. Violet grinned toothily, unable to help teasing Trixie one last time. She was so far from Violet and skinny as she was, Violet was craving some body heat to warm her up. “Hey, if I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” Violet waited for a beat, the room utterly silent. “You have a beautiful body, Trix. I mean it.”

 

“So you admit that my dick is huge then?” Trixie’s hands were shaking subtly and she felt her nerves bouncing around inside her stomach, yelling at her to stop acting like such a teenager and grow some balls. There was legitimately no reason for her to be on edge - Violet hadn’t pushed any issues (for once), and was being even more friendly than usual - things were going great, right? So why could she feel her breath catch at Violet’s grin? This was all so stupid.

Trixie paused for a moment on her way to the bed, Violet’s words running through her mind. It was as if the other queen was trying to push her buttons in all the right places, and Trixie had no clue how to feel about that. On any other day, the two of them would be trying to shove each other off of the bed, muttering curses and laughing at others’ weaknesses. Trixie resumed walking towards the bed and murmured under her breath about how her hips were too wide, before climbing into the heap of silk sheets. “Y’know, Vi, if you were cold you could’ve just asked. I tend to constrict around people anyways,” she shot a playful smile over at Violet, “It’s one of the many reasons they call me a snake.”

A wider, more genuine smile spread across Trixie’s face at the sound of Violet’s gentle laughter. Things seemed to stand still for a moment as Trixie admired the dulled glow that the moon cast from the windows directly onto Violet’s lit eyes, her smile that seemed to radiate, the curve that ran from her neck to her shoulder. 

Trixie felt her heart swell.

Violet was beautiful.

 

Violet scoffed, her mood playful. “You know your dick is big. You’re just fishing for compliments.” Violet smirked and adopted a teasing tone to hide the very real need behind her words. “Ohhhh, Tracy! Your dick is so big! Give it to me, daddy! Ohhhh!” Violet arched her back and continued to tease. “Oh fuck me with your big dick, daddy!” Violet giggled at Trixie’s expression. 

“Come here and get in bed with me!” she ordered. Violet patted the bed behind her. She wanted to be the little spoon, mostly so she could press her ass against Trixie’s dick. Violet grinned. “You gonna show me your snake impression?”

 

Trixie let out a tiny scream of amusement, reaching to smack Violet on the shoulder, as she pulled a sheet up to cover her face with the other hand. She was certain that Violet had meant it as a joke, but that didn’t stop the heat that ran from her cheeks to her stomach at the words. “I’m going to smother you in your sleep, oh my god. You’re the worst.” Trixie cursed her own knowledge of the Frankie Malone film, hating how she could hear the same scripted need.

“You want my snake impression? Hold on, you’ll love it,” Trixie distanced her mind from her previous thoughts as much as possible in an attempt to cool down. She wrapped one arm around Violet’s waist, pulling her in close enough that she could whisper in her ear, and - as a JOKE (at least that’s what she told herself) - sent a whisp of hot air trailing along Violet’s neck before she, very quietly, hissed in a raspy tone, “My name’s Alaskaaaaa, what’s yours?”

She laughed in spite of herself; Trixie loved Alaska like a sister, but it was a running joke that she was the snake of their group. It might not have even been that funny, but Trixie was already a little jumpy still, so her laughter came easier - it didn’t help that her mind was taking every opportunity to distract itself.

 

Violet laughed as Trixie hit her. “Ooh hit me, daddy! Spank me, harder, please.” Violet guffawed. “You wouldn’t dare! Then whose ass would you stare at if I’m dead?”

Violet curled into Trixie’s embrace and had to stop herself from moaning as Trixie’s breath ghosted over her skin. “You whore!” Violet laughed, trying to hide her sudden nervousness, having her that close. In revenge, Violet ground her ass against Trixie’s crotch. “No, you snake.”

 

Trixie felt another wave of heat rushing towards her stomach as Violet's ass rubbed against her, the sudden change stopping her laughter and turning it into a strangled noise that she quickly covered with a cough. Jesus, as if this night couldn’t get any more awkward. “You’re such an ass,” rolling her eyes, Trixie tried her best to keep the playful tone that Violet had upheld so well. Every one of Trixie’s nerves were screaming - particularly certain ones down south - at her; This could go very downhill very fast, and Trixie wasn’t mentally prepared to lose a friend over something as stupid as a semi. 

“Go to sleep, Vi,” Trixie tried her best to distance their bodies without letting go, since that might seem suspicious, but it was proving a harder feat that she thought, every inch of seperation feeling like miles. Feigning a yawn, she slammed her eyelids shut and tried her best to think unhappy thoughts: cold showers, injured kittens, creepy old men. Somehow, all of her thoughts led back to Violet and that impossible ass of hers, only frustrating Trixie further.

 

Violet chuckled. “I am an ass.” She spanked her own and shot Trixie a half-teasing, half-serious come hither look for a second before bursting into laughter. 

Uncharacteristically, she decided to drop it, letting Trixie have the out. Well, not entirely. 

Violet scooted closer, her ass pressed up against Trixie’s semi, but mercifully, Violet didn’t wiggle around. She pulled Trixie’s closer arms around her. “Good night, Trix. Sweet dreams.” 

Violet grinned, knowing that Trixie would almost definitely be having dreams about her after all that teasing. Tired as she was, it didn’t take long to drift off to sleep. 

When she awoke, Violet, even sleepy as she was, was fairly certain that there was indeed morning wood poking her in the butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie tried her best to ignore the feeling of Violet’s bottom being pressed against her again - Violet must’ve known that it was affecting her by now, she had to - which was surprisingly easy. All at once, the weight of the night came crashing down on her, and even though she was lying down, she could feel her muscles slump from exhaustion, and before long she was drifting into a comfortable rest filled with dreams of.. Well, Violet, really. That was pretty much it.

They were definitely good dreams, that much was for sure, as proved by the accursed morning wood that Violet had predicted. Trixie didn’t want to move, as Violet was still curled against her and breathing deeply; she couldn’t see her face, but Trixie’s sleep-fogged mind was able to formulate a picture of what Violet looked like at her most relaxed. Truly, Trixie didn’t have the heart to wake Violet, but she couldn’t imagine what sort of antics the other queen would get up to if she woke with Trixie’s dick pressed against her ass bright and early. Trixie began to subtly try to worm her arms out from their position around Violet’s waist, attempting to move as quietly and as little as possible.

She could feel her left eye throbbing, along with her cheek, where she’d gotten socked last night, but it wasn’t unbearable, so she paid no mind to it. Getting out of the bed without stirring Violet had become a mission, and Trixie had become James Bond. Trixie was determined to get out.

 

Violet moaned sleepily as she felt Trixie get up. “Mm no stay here.” Violet pulled Trixie’s arms around her again. “’S too early,” she mumbled. “Unless you’re getting a condom, I don’t want you to move.”

But Trixie was determined to get out of bed and Violet rolled over, grumpily glaring. “Oh shit.”

Violet took in the black eye and cut on Trixie’s cheek that she’d missed last night and suddenly Violet was more awake. “I hope the other guy looks worse because you look like shit.” Violet sat up, her own morning wood visible even under the blanket. “Who do I have to kill now?”

 

Trixie stood fully, now released from Violet’s grip, and tried to ignore the clear view she had of Violet’s wood peaking up through the sheets. “Is it that really that bad?” Making her way over to the bathroom as quickly as she could without toppling over - her legs were still a bit weak from all of the drops and spins she’d done last night - Trixie’s hand flew up to touch the bruised area automatically, which was incredibly dumb. As soon as the light switched on and she was facing the mirror, she let out a groan of incedulity. There was no way that she’d really been hit that hard. Sure, the other girl had technically been a queen as well, but she’d been tiny and gangly, so Trixie hadn’t thought that whatever hits she’d made would be that damaging. “Are you fucking kidding me? This is some Tim Burton lookin’ shit,” as a second thought, as she leaned in to invesitgate the bruise further, Trixie called to Violet, “Even if I knew who she was, I wouldn’t tell you. Your homocide would be sloppy. It was just some bitch downtown, I’ve never seen her before so she’s probably a nobody.”

She pulled away from the mirror with reluctance and headed back into the main room towards her dresser. Not daring to look at Violet again - whether it was because of her black eye or both of their glaring erections, she didn’t know and didn’t want to - Trixie began to shuffle through the drawers for something that might fit the other girl. Violet was much slimmer and less curvy than Trixie, so most of the clothes she owned would probably be too big, but she was sure there was something. It didn’t matter, really, because Violet looked stunning in everything, but Trixie knew that Violet could be picky about her wardrobe sometimes. Besides, the more pieces of clothing between Violet’s beautiful ass and Trixie’s wandering eyes, the better.

 

Violet stood, sparing a moment to rearrange her thong, and went to follow Trixie. “It’s not that bad. And aren’t you a makeup artist? Color correct it. Get some peach and orange to color correct the blue and purple and then a nice full coverage concealer and you’ll be good to go. I know you have that.”

Violet scoffed playfully. “How do you know my homicide would be sloppy? Don’t you know a beautiful woman like me can get away with murder? They’d never knew what hit them. If they ever even found the body.” Unable to resist, Violet went and hugged Trixie from behind. Her greater height meant that her morning wood poked Trixie in the back but the other didn’t seem to mind. 

“Do you mind if I take a quick shower? And don’t worry about clothes. I can just put back on what I was wearing. They’re still pretty fresh since I changed into them before coming here.” Violet had posted a selfie in the outfit, but it wasn’t the end of the world if anyone saw. She’d just spent the night at Trixie’s. Not like it was a walk of shame… though if she took a little time to herself in the shower imagining it was, could she really be blamed?

Or, if she wore Trixie’s clothes, would it look more like she’d done more than simply spent the night? It wasn’t like they’d run into their friends, who would surely deduce that something was going on, when it wasn’t, but Violet kinda wished was. Sure she had all the trade she wanted, but there was just something about Trixie. Maybe it was her huge dick. 

Violet shook her head to clear it. “And don’t let me forget about my sable dough in the fridge,” she said with a grin. “We can bake them later. After the sex shop and lunch. They open at ten. What time is it? Maybe we can go get a coffee and pastry?” Or rather, orange juice and pastry for Violet. But she just wanted to spend more time with Trixie. She’d have to come up with another reason to stay with her. 

Maybe she could be nurse to Trixie? Violet’s mind wandered to a certain skin tight latex nurse outfit she owned. She could wear it with no panties and ride Trixie’s dick…

Violet was doing nothing to combat her erection and she was sure her face and chest were a little pink. “May I borrow a towel?”

 

Trixie tried her best not to miss the heat of Violet’s body pressed against her back when the other pulled away, but it was a bit of a relief to not feel Violet’s erection nudging her teasingly. She’d wanted nothing more than to turn around and drop to hre knees, Trixie realized with a shock - no, it was weird to think that about Violet, right? They were friends, nothing more. Violet didn’t want to be anything more, she was just a massive tease, right? Trixie didn’t want anything more, she didn’t want to squeeze Violet’s shapely bottom, she didn’t want to leave her marks all over Violet’s chest, and she certainly didn’t want to connect their lips until Violet begged for more. That would be absurd, right?

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Trixie shook her head, trying to rid herself of the endless stream of thoughts. “I’ll be right back. I think there’s a clean load in the dryer right now - do you want me to do a quick load with your clothes or do you think they’re clean enough?” Shutting the drawer of her dresser with a bit more force than she’d meant to use, Trixie took a glance at the clock that was nailed onto one of her walls. 

Trixie turned back to Violet with a tight smile. “It’s 9:40, so take your time. Are you sure you don’t want to borrow something? I have plenty of clothes,” Internally, Trixie screamed - if she didn’t concentrate too hard, it almost looked as if Violet was completely naked, but that wasn’t a thought that was helping anything.

 

Violet could have sworn she’d seen Trixie’s eyes dart to her telling bulge but Violet didn’t want to push it. Teasing Trixie was the fun of being friends with her but Violet didn’t want to push for something Trixie probably didn’t actually want, even if Violet really, really wanted her to.

Maybe they could be friends with benefits. Just call each other up whenever they were in the mood and get off with their friends none the wiser. And even if they were to find out, who were they to judge? What was wrong with getting off with someone fun every once in a while? 

Didn’t mean that Violet didn’t fantasize about Trixie tying her up and spanking her and fucking her rough and raw. Violet always imagined it would be unplanned. That she’d say or do something one day that would make Trixie snap, and that Trixie would tear Violet’s clothes off, bend her over her knee, spank her, prep her rough and then fuck her without mercy. The very thought of it made her mouth water and her dick twitch. 

Fuck.

Violet took the towel Trixie lent her and tucked it under an arm. “Thanks. And they should be clean enough. Unless you’re calling me dirty?” Violet’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Because I can sure be dirty.”

Violet hooked her fingers into the waistband of her thong, emphasizing her hips, and teasing taking off her last garment. She left it on, but just barely. “If you want me to show you, you could always join me in the shower.” Violet left, swaying her hips, knowing Trixie’s eyes would be glued to her ass. She was just teasing right? Surely Trixie wouldn’t actually shower with her…

 

Trixie’s mouth ran dry - it was hard enough to avoid looking at Violet’s lower regions, but with Violet practically doing a strip tease? Impossible. She gulped and spun the other way, sending a faked chuckle back towards Violet - Trixie needed to get into something else, the nightie she was wearing was much too see through for Trixie’s comfort, especially with how prominent she was sure her even further grown arousal was becoming. How the hell was she supposed to handle going to a sex shop with Violet if she couldn’t keep her dick down after a little bit of teasing.

She had to admit though, the prospect of joining Violet in the shower wasn’t at all unappealing. She could imagine slipping under the hot stream, running her hands over Violet’s slicked limbs, pressing her against the wall of the shower..

Trixie bit her lip in an attempt to bring her thoughts away from the one thing they seemed set on focusing on. “You wish, bitch,” she called back towards Violet, even though she could already hear the water hitting the tub. Checking to make sure the bathroom door was shut, Trixie leaned against her wall and breathed out shakily - she just needed to think disgusting thoughts again; her mind immediately darted to funerals, clowns, and anything that terrified her. Anything to calm her erection down.

 

Violet did wish that Trixie would join her in the shower, but as it was not to be, Violet took matters into her own hands. Violet tried to quiet her moans but one or two may have been a bit loud. Hopefully Trixie was far enough away not to hear the sounds that escaped her as she imagined what would happen if Trixie had joined her in the shower…

Trixie would push her against the tiles and kiss her roughly and after a while of that, she’d get on her knees and suck Trixie’s dick for a bit. Trixie would open her up and spit on her hole and push her against the tiles once more. She’d ram her dick in, barely give Violet time to adjust before Trixie fucked Violet and their wet skin would slide against one another… 

Fuck… Violet came in hot spurts on the tile.

Once she came back to her senses, Violet panicked a little. Had Trixie heard her? And she’d better get the mess all cleaned up. She wanted no evidence for Trixie to find later and complain about. 

Violet knew though that Trixie was not unaffected by her teasing. Her face broke out into a wicked grin. All the more reason to keep up the teasing. 

Violet tied her towel as low as possible around her waist, knowing Trixie’s eyes would go straight to her prominent hip bones. 

“Trix,” she called as she emerged, “how do you want to get there? Drive or Lyft?” Violet smirked. “Lyft might be fun. We could probably convince them we’re a horny couple looking to spice things up in the bedroom.”

 

It took a moment, but Trixie was able to snap out of it, allowing her time to quickly change into a tight pair of jeans and some random baby pink top that she pulled out of her dirty clothes hamper. From past experiences (overnight group hangouts, trips where they shared hotel rooms, etc.), she was well aware that Violet’s showers tended to go pretty quickly, so Trixie rushed to do all of the normal things - make the bed, unplug her phone, fold Violet’s clothes neatly on the bed - all of that good stuff.

Just as she’d flopped back onto the newly made bed and started to scroll through instagram, Trixie heard the water switch off. She checked the time on the top of her phone and drew her eyebrows together in confusion; it’d taken Violet just over twenty minutes to shower, which was about ten minutes longer than it usually took. Huh.

She decided to disregard it, though, figuring that Violet’s hair was being a little bitch or something like that. There was no way that she was going to let her mind wander other places. Nope. No way at all. None.

Trixie looked up from her phone on instinct, her eyes darting towards Violet.

God damn it.

“Uh,” Trixie swallowed loudly as she felt a blush rise from her chest. “Yeah, Lyft is fine.” Trixie could tell that Violet was soaking up her gaze, but she was still embarrassed - what if Violet was doing this purely for the shock factor? It was a well known fact that Violet loved to be in the spotlight, no matter what it took to get there. Was this just one of those things? Or was Violet teasing her for a reason? Trixie’s eyes darted up to meet Violet’s as she wet her lips. This was just unfair. “I folded your clothes,” she stated simply, unwillingly tearing her gaze from Violet and returning it to the screen of her phone.

 

Violet preened under Trixie’s gaze. “Like what you see?” She adopted an Anna Nicole-esque voice. “Do you like my body?” 

Violet chuckled and twirled to admire herself in Trixie’s full length mirror. “Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me,” she quoted. 

Violet turned and let her towel drop, giving Trixie a bit of a show before getting dressed. “Let me call a Lyft.” 

Violet smirked mischievously, determined to get a reaction from Trixie. “I hope they got new things in. I could do with a new dildo or vibrator for myself. Something bigger I think.” Violet’s eyes drifted down to Trixie’s crotch. “Wider than what I’m currently doing at least.”

“Our Lyft is here.”

Trixie squirmed, determined not to look away from her phone. Violet was probably just getting dressed, right? there was nothing to see, so why should she look? Truly, if she did look, all she’d see would be Violet’s thin frame, the dip of her lower back, small bits of water sticking to her chest, perhaps a glimpse of Violet’s ass, if Trixie was lucky. 

She really couldn’t help when her eyes drifted out of curiosity beck to Violet’s body, nor could she help the nearly inaudible sound of surprise that left her lips upon seeing Violet, towel dropped around her ankles, smiling as if she’d not a care in the world. Trixie tried her best to look away without being too obvious, but it was rather hard to do so with Violet taking so long just to shimmy into a pair of pants. She had a perfect view of everything.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen Violet’s naked body before - everybody had, honestly - there was just something different about this. Perhaps it was all of the teasing Violet had been doing. 

“Awesome. Cool,” Trixie cleared her throat and stood, reaching into her drawer for her wallet and shoving that into her back pocket along with her phone. Even though Violet was clothed now, she continued to avoid eye contact in hopes that her mind would stop racing with images and situations.

 

The pair got into their Lyft and the silence was definitely awkward. Violet frowned. At least it was a short ride to the sex shop. 

She scratched her nails lightly against Trixie’s knee. The other was tense and Violet didn’t know why. Was she nervous about going to this place with Violet? Trixie was a bit of a prude, especially compared to Violet. But she could have easily said no to this excursion. 

Violet also hadn’t told Trixie, but this particular sex shop they were going to was a licensed dealer of Bad Dragon Toys. While they excited Violet, they might be a little much for Trixie. 

Once they finally got there, Violet took Trixie’s hand. “It’ll be fine.” She gave Trixie’s hand a squeeze and lead her inside. 

All manner of sex toys, accessories, bdsm gear, erotic books, lingerie, and massage oils were for sale and Violet could tell that Trixie could very quickly get overwhelmed. 

Violet pulled Trixie to a glass case and pointed to a rainbow unicorn tail attached to a glass butt plug. “That’s what we’re getting Farrah.”

She continued to lead Trixie around the store. “I can’t decide if I want a new dildo or a new vibrator…” Violet looked through the various models of Vixen dildos. “I wish they made one with foreskin.” Violet shot Trixie a wicked look as she gestured to the Clone-A-Willy with her thumb. “I should just find someone with a big uncut dick to do that with.” She glanced meaningfully at Trixie’s crotch. “Then I’d have the perfect dildo. I’ve always wanted to get a Clone-A-Willy done with a guy and then have him dp me with his clone. How hot would that be?”

Violet smirked and held up an old Johnny Rapid porno. “I’ve always had this fantasy of getting gangbanged in a shower or locker room. Another set up I love to watch is two friends who finally start fucking for some random reason. Like betting your ass over video games.” 

Violet continued to sift through the videos. “You ever see that Bel Ami series where Gino Mosca gets fucked in bondage, then he wakes up afterwards and he’s still tied up and another guy teases him and fucks him. Super hot.” Violet smiled wickedly. “You’ve seen my porn right?”

 

Trixie couldn’t bring herself to speak much in the Lyft, instead deciding to keep her eyes on the view outside. She had quite a lot to think about, but she knew that the car ride wouldn’t take long if the shop really was by the vegetarian restaurant that she liked. Yes, Trixie had looked at Violet’s butt before. Yes, she’d admittedly gotten off a few times to the thought of Violet. Yes, Katya and Farrah both seemed convinced that her and Violet were already banging. That didn’t mean anything though, right? Trixie would know if she felt something. She always knew. This was just... Maybe it was because she hadn’t had sex in so long. Yeah, that must’ve been it.

She was hyper aware of Violet’s hand on her knees the entire car ride, but she didn’t say anything. It wasn’t a bad thing, so why make it go away?

The sex shop though? That was a completely different story. She couldn’t even pronounce half of the stuff in there, let alone recognize it. 

“Wow,” Trixie mumbled almost inaudibly - she’d never seen so much bondage material in one place before. The only time she’d been in a store with the intent of buying a toy had been in Spencer’s, and even that was mild compared to this place. Violet seemed to know it like the back of her hand. “Yeah, I’ve, uh.. heard of it,” Trixie bounced between her heels and the tips of her toes, “Your porn, I mean.” She could feel her heart in her throat as she did everything to avoid eye contact, instead choosing to look at some bedazzled whips and cuffs along the walls. Trixie’d done much more than “heard of” Violet’s porn, but it wasn’t something she readily admitted. Especially not in the middle of a sex shop.

Trixie cleared her throat and wet her lips. She allowed her gaze to drift over various plugs and toys, “Wow,” she repeated. “This place is pretty stocked, huh? Something for everybody.”

 

Violet lips quirked as Trixie had no reaction to the Clone-A-Willy and the implication that Violet would love a copy of Trixie’s dick to get double penetrated with. Instead of saying something though, Violet moved to the bondage gear. 

Violet laughed. “Definitely something for everyone here.” A purple spreader bar set caught her eye. “Oh fuck I want this. I wanna get fucked wearing this.” Violet caressed it lovingly. “I’m buying this for me. Need someone to test it out with me though.”

“And you’ve just heard of my porn?” Violet waggled her brows. “Funny, because I thought I heard that you reenacted and rated my moaning with Katya.” Max had given Violet a very detailed recount of the evening that had happened, including that Trixie might’ve mentioned that she was obsessed with Violet’s hole and her dick. Farrah and Katya were convinced that they were then fucking, and Violet hadn’t denied that she’d be DTF if Trixie ever asked or offered. 

Violet picked up a sparkly pair of dildos, one pink, one purple. “Look, we could get matching ones.”

Violet grinned. “See anything you like, Trix?"

 

“I’m sure one of your sugar daddies would love to help,” Trixie scoffed, surprised at how bitter her tone was. She wasn’t going to deny the jealousy that she felt at the thought of Violet having sex with somebody else, but it was a shock that she’d let it slip through. Typically, she was very good at hiding those sorts of things.

“Look, bitch,” unable to hold back her grin, Trixie rolled her eyes. “There is a slight possibility that Katya and I had a viewing party of your porn. But so have other girls - you should’ve heard what April had to say about it. She would NOT shut up about your eyes.” Trixie scoffed fondly at the thought of it. It might seem weird to people outside of their friend group that they had casual conversations about other friends’ porn, but then again, most of the things they did seemed weird to outsiders.

Trixie laughed quietly at the suggestion. “The modern day friendship bracelet: matching dildos. Real hot, Vi,” to be honest, it was kind of hot. Trixie couldn’t help the momentary image she got of having the same size in her as Violet did, maybe even at the same time. 

As her eyes wandered, a little baffled at the wide selection, Trixie’s eyes caught a glimpse of a small gaggle of girls (three or four at the most) that were looking directly at her and Violet. There was no way that any of them were over twenty, so chances were that all of their giggling and glances were because their lives had been void of seeing a “real, live gay”, which both Trixie and Violet quite obviously were. Trixie held back a smile and continued to scan - she didn’t necessarily like being gawked at, but it was a little entertaining to think that those girls probably thought her and Violet were some couple looking to spice up their sex life. “We’ve got an audience,” she whispered, more to herself than anything, and stepped towards some sort of ball-gag-strap set, picking it up at feigning interest. “This is real cute, I guess. I’ve never done anything with bondage or anything, but it doesn’t look too intense, right?” In all honesty, Trixie had no clue what any ofhtis was, but she saw how excited Violet had been to show her the dildos, so she couldn’t help but at least pretend to be interested.

 

Violet’s lips quirked as Trixie’s tone turned bitter. “I don’t have a sugar daddy and I don’t need one. While I like a daddy, I can pay for my own sex toys. This one is just so sexy, isn’t it? Like you wouldn’t fuck me, all bound up like this and at your mercy?” Violet caressed the purple set sensually. “Think of what you could do to me. You could even blindfold me or gag me, and stuff me full. Spank me. Do whatever you wanted with me.” Violet chuckled darkly. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“I should host a viewing party of my own,” Violet laughed. “Reenact it live. I bet people would pay money to see that. I’ve heard some of the things our friends have said about me after watching it. Adore has more than once offered to eat my ass and blow me because of that video.” Violet carefully watched Trixie’s face for her reaction. “What do you think, should I take her up on that offer? Or should I wait for a better one?”

“And like it wouldn’t be hot to having matching dildos. And these are the kind that suction cup together at the base. Automatic double ended dildo.” Violet grinned, already seeing Trixie’s brain short circuit a little. She followed Trixie’s eyes to the group of 18 year old girls who had joined them in the store. 

“If they’re going to watch us, they’d better be prepared.” Violet pressed up tight to Trixie and raised her voice. “But boo, you know I like it when you gag me. Won’t you please get me a new ball gag? I’ll wake you up with a blowjob every morning for a week. Pretty please? With sugar on top?” Violet pleaded, secretly enjoying the look of shock and amazement on the girls’ faces. “I’ll ride your big fat dick until my legs give out too if you get me that bondage set I want to go with the ball gag. And I’ll let you choke me too. I’d let you do anything to me.” Violet rubbed his chest, enjoying too Trixie’s reaction. 

She leaned into Trixie’s ear. “A bit gag might be a little easier for you at first. But a ball gag is perfectly fine.” Violet knew the girls couldn’t hear her so she’d gone back to regular conversation with her friend. “For later on you might want to try a spider gag. Good for when you still want to get face fucked. I wear them a lot because I love when guys make me choke on their dicks. Remember that for when you talk. Make these kids realize where they are.”

Violet pulled away and pretended to be embarrassed, hitting Trixie on the chest. “Why you brute! You’d do that to me? Naughty! Surely when you’ve got me on my knees with my mouth open, you’ve got better things to do to me. Tell me what you’d do to me, Daddy,” she teased, knowing full well that the girls’ eyes were big as saucers. “Would you give it to me, sir?”

 

Trixie swallowed heavily at Violet’s words - this bitch really loved to tease her, didn’t she? Admittedly, Trixie would like that, although she wouldn’t dare to say it out loud, and the images Violet were providing were setting her mind on fire. Instead of responding and risking looking like a total idiot, Trixe laughed a little nervously, internally cursing her awkwardness.

“Oh my god, babe, you do not want to do that. It’d end in group sex and awkward avoidance of the subject, I promise you,” Trixie tried to keep her tone light, but once again, she could hear something slip into her voice that probably shouldn’t be there. Jealousy? But why should she be jealous? Violet should be able to get a blowjob from whoever she wanted, it wasn’t as if her and Trixie were a thing or anything. “If you’re really looking for somebody to eat your ass, Katya’s the most experienced.” Trixie rolled her eyes. What she would’ve loved to have said was something along the lines of ‘you won’t even think of Adore after I get my hands on you,’ but she’d left that out and opted for a safer version. Something that wouldn’t get her slapped.

Trixie felt her legs go a little weak at Violet’s words; everything seemed to be tunneling in on Violet and what she’d said. The thoughts that Trixie had tried to hold back before came rushing in, breaking her floodgate, filling her mind with dirty things and inappropriate words. There was no way that Violet should’ve been allowed to torture everybody in the room as she did, but there was nobody holding her back. What was to stop her? This was a sex shop, the workers probably heard conversations like these on that daily, and the girls were clearly too inexperienced to say anything or leave from their position, where they were entranced. Trixie swallowed again, harder this time, as Violet leaned closer and ran her hand along her chest, whispering something about gags.

Well, fuck it.

“You know I would, baby boy. I always do. You know how much I love to watch you fall apart, the tears teasing your eyes as you choke on my cock. You’re so good with that mouth of yours, you always suck me so good,” Trixie tried to seem confident, wrapping her arms around Violet’s waist and tugging her closer, but interally she had no fucking clue what she was doing. She’d never talked dirty to anyone outside of light foreplay, and even that had been relatively mundane. Nothing like this. This was completely foreign. “I can’t wait until we get home. If I get you the gag, would you let me touch you? Caress every inch of your skin, bite your neck; would you let me scratch you up and leave my mark? I’d love to leave handprints all over that perfect ass of yours,” for emphasis, one of Trixie’s hands wandered down and cupped Violet’s ass, squeezing it. Trixie relished in the small noise that Violet made in response. God, it was so perfect. She wished this wasn’t just an act, that her and Violet really were here to pick up some new toys to bring some adventure into the bedroom, that they would arrive home and Trixie would be able to pin Violet against the wall and kiss her until their lips were numb. “Say you’ll let me, angel. Tell me that you want the world to know you’re mine.” 

 

Violet’s mouth dropped open for a second before she schooled her features back into a smirk. Oh. Was Trixie jealous of Adore hitting on her? Was that why she was so uncomfortable here with Violet even though she’d totally agreed to this excursion? “You think Katya should eat my ass? Really? That disease ridden whore?” Violet scoffed. She didn’t need to add that Katya had totally already eaten her ass. Especially not while she had this delicious new piece of information.

Violet would love to get into bed with Trixie. She’d harbored a bit of a crush for so long, but she’d never let herself dream that she’d ever get anything more than a regrettable fuck from Trixie. 

Violet’s teeth clicked shut. After what she’d said about Adore, was that what was going on with Trixie? Was she afraid that she’d bone Violet and then it would just be awkward between them?

But then Trixie began to play along with Violet’s stupid little game and Violet couldn’t help her little moan at the idea of Trixie actually doing all those things to her. 

“I’d let you do all that,” Violet stared into Trixie’s eyes trying to show Trixie she meant it, “and more.”

 

Trixie could make out a quiet “what the fuuuuuck” from one of the girls, followed by quiet giggles and the sound of something falling to the ground. To be honest, she knew exactly how they felt. The way Violet looked up at her was scarily real, almost to the point where Trixie might’ve thought she wasn’t acting - if it hadn’t been for her having seen Violet pretending to be interested in guys to attention before, Trixie might’ve even allowed herself to believe that Violet was telling the truth, but her mind told her otherwise. 

Casting a glance where the girls used to stand, Trixie noticed that their spot was vacated, replaced by a fallen vibrator. She couldn’t help but laugh a little; they’d probably just witnessed the most pda they ever had, and it wasn’t even real. “Christ,” Trixie leaned her head down on Violet’s shoulder. “You’re a good actor, Vi. I think we convinced them that we were about to fuck in the middle of the store.” 

Trixie realized that her hand was still resting on Violet’s ass, but she took a moment before moving it and pulling back. She’d touched Violet’s bottom plenty of times, there wasn’t anything special about this. Right? Offering a tight smile, Trixie let go of Violet reluctantly.

 

Violet inhaled sharply as Trixie pulled away slightly. Trixie’s hand was still on Violet’s ass, but the moment was lost. Violet bit her lip regretfully. She knew Trixie was unsure about her and Violet needed to convince her somehow. 

But then Trixie took her hand away and Violet’s heart leap to her throat. _Nononono!_ Violet just sort of reacted and put Trixie’s hand back on her ass. Violet stared into Trixie’s surprised eyes.

“Anyone who knows me like you do knows I’m a shit actor…”


End file.
